Adrenaline
by xXxKibaNaruxXx
Summary: What happens when a simple sabotage mission goes askew and Ben and Kevin are trapped on an island. Ben/Kevin-BevinIt only took me a couple years to start again :P
1. The Island

The Island

Ben shielded himself from the heat of the small explosion coming from inside of the cargo ship. He knew that the bomb Kevin and he set up had finally gone off without any worries. Only problem was the swarm of DNAliens attacking the them; occupying them instead of getting off the ship. And to make things more difficult... Kevin was knocked unconscious. They were somewhere out at sea when the bomb went off and Ben reacted on nothing but instinct and the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He morphed from Humongusaur to Big Chill and froze the DNAliens closest to the duo for he had no time to fight off the whole pack. Ben picked Kevin off and flew high above the ship. Ben looked around and saw nothing but the sea in every direction. _'This wasn't supposed to be that hard. Just a normal sabotage at the harbor.'_ Ben quickly started to panic as fatigue caught up with him rapidly. Without thinking, Ben sped off without a clue as to where he was going, how long it would take, or how much longer his Omnitrix would hold.

It was another two minutes until he spotted the small island, it was maybe 3 miles away and Ben started to worry. It would take at least five minutes to reach and he didn't know if he had it in himself to make it.

Slowly but surely, relief took over as he approached the island maybe half a mile away. _'We're gonna make it!_' His relief vanished and was replaced with the sharp rise of worry with the familiar and dreaded beeping of the Omnitrix. Ben and an unconscious Kevin were falling rapidly to the sea. Ben grabbed Kevin and pulled him close as he braced himself for the sea. As he hit the water the breath was knocked out of him and he let go of Kevin. The cool night's air dropped the sea water's temperature and the water felt like thousands at daggers stabbing every nerve. He swam to the top and looked around the surface of the water for Kevin. He began to panic again when he realized the older teen had not risen to the surface. He took a deep breath and plunged into the freezing water. He opened his eyes under the water only to feel the rough stinging of the salt of the sea. He saw Kevin slowly drifting deeper and deeper into the depths. The younger teen lunged at the older male and grabbed him by the wrist slowly pulling them up to the surface. Ben gasped for air but it was not over yet, the island was his goal. Luckily he was closer to the island because of the current. Kevin's height and body structure made it difficult for Ben to grip the older teen, but he managed.

He pulled Kevin onto the sandy shore and let out a deep sigh of content and checked Kevin's heart rate. It was beating, a little more slowly than he expected but it seemed to Ben that Kevin had not inhaled the seawater._'I made it.'_ He smiled to himself and let out a dry, short chuckle. His throat was stinging lightly due to the salt water. He looked over at the sleeping teen and felt great self accomplishment, _'We made it.' _Although Ben was exhausted, he knew the shore was an easy place to be spotted by any surviving DNAliens so he dragged Kevin into the denser part of the small island.

Once he was far enough in he settled Kevin against the trunk of a large tree. He knew he need to get out of the clothing he was in or risk the chance of being ill, but first he needed a fire. He gathered smaller branches and then larger ones into a pile but he still needed a fire. Then he realized Kevin still had the lighter that they had used to light the bomb's fuse with. Ben searched Kevin's pockets until he cane across the small, damp lighter. He stuck it several times, but it would not light, _'Come on! Please!' _Ben pleaded to himself. _'Ah Ha!' _A small flame sprang to life from the lighter and Ben wasted no time to take the opportunity while he still had it.

After a few minutes the fire was roaring with life and Ben had stripped down to nothing but his boxer briefs and did the same to Kevin as he leaned against the tree. The cool night's air had dropped a few degrees sending chills down his spine. Ben finished removing Kevin's clothes and laid it close to the fire as he did with his own. He stuck a few more branches into the fire, and he walked over to Kevin.

'_It's so cold,' _thought Ben to himself. He knew the situation he thinking in his head was awkward but drastic times call for… well drastic measures. He laid himself next to Kevin and draped his arm across his waist and shuddered at the warmth of the touch. He placed his arms on Kevin's warm chest and snuggled in closer. He intertwined their legs together hoping to get warmer fast. _'I bet Gwen would give anything… no she would give everything to be __where I'm at now,'_ He snickered to himself at the thought.

After a little bit Ben quit shivering and warmth radiating from Kevin was like a blanket. Soon he let sleep take a hold of himself and he passed out once every drop of adrenaline had abandoned him.


	2. Morning

Morning

Kevin stirred slightly. He was awake but he didn't open his eyes. He was just too exhausted to do anything, even if he had just woken up. His head was throbbing, his limbs ached, his muscles were sore, and his throat was burning with thirst.

He wearily opened his dark eyes only to meet the bright sunlight above him. He placed his hand above his eyes to shade them. He sat up a little to see where he was and he heard a slight groan below him. Kevin looked down and saw Ben's arms wrapped around him, their legs intertwined, and his head resting on his chest. He realized that he was stripped down to nothing but his boxers, and Ben was as well. Their clothes were hung on a branch close to a pile of ashes. As bewildered as Kevin was, he didn't move. He sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his shaggy, black hair.

He struggled to recall the last event that had occurred when he blacked out. '_There were DNAliens surrounding us… I turned to see if Ben had everything handled and I turned back around and…'_ He couldn't remember much after that. _'I remember this weird sensation of falling through the air and then feeling a sudden chill throughout my body… and Ben. I remember Ben being there. No matter what he didn't leave me behind.'_

As he pondered on his vague memories, he smiled as he thought of Ben and he subconsciously brought Ben closer to him. Kevin placed his cheek on Ben's hair, it felt smooth and soft. And although his hair smelled like salt water, the scent of something sweet lingered. Kevin inhaled the sweet aroma again, and even though the scent was drowning in odor of salt water, it was still intoxicating.

Ashamed to even think about it, he enjoyed Ben's company and the little things about him. Obviously the first would be his sweet scent. He thought for a second, his next favorite feature would be his eyes; not that he had feelings for the smaller boy but his eyes were beautiful. The only real time Kevin got to stare at them was when they had a glare off, which happened frequently since they always bickered. The way they shine that lime green color when the sun hits his eyes just right. He also liked Ben's lean figure, and he didn't have a particular reason either. He just did. It made Kevin feel stronger with his more muscular structure, and he wanted to be or rather he needed to be so he could provide the protection Ben deserved.

He looked down again at the younger boy and watched as his chest rose and dipped rhythmically as he breathed. Ben's back felt warm against his chest. Curiosity got the better of him and he thought maybe he'd try something. Lately Gwen hasn't been giving Kevin any attention, well… not the attention he's been craving. He's waited a long time to see if Gwen would move forward. Kevin even tried to be the first to advance further into what seemed like a possible relationship, but Gwen keeps over-analyzing the situation and nothing seems to be happening between them. Sure Kevin was straight but that doesn't mean he can't have fun with the kid. Kevin brushed Ben's hair off his face with one hand and cupped his face, slightly stroking his cheek with his thumb. Ben nuzzled against his palm and smiled. Kevin was enjoying this and feeling adventurous, he decided to see how far he could keep this going. He kept one hand on his face and he gently placed his other hand on his shoulder, trying not to wake the sleeping teen. He traveled down to his chest, caressing one nipple with his thumb. He rubbed his chest once more and went even farther below. He ran his hand over his smooth, tan stomach. He closed his eyes and surprisingly he felt Ben shudder underneath his touch. Kevin loved this and smirked. He ran both hands over his sides slowly. He reached the waistband and kept his hands there, but before Kevin could proceed he heard a yawn emerge from Ben. Kevin kept his eyes closed, slowed his breathing, and kept his hands where they were.

Ben stretched and sat up a little to turn around to see if Kevin was ok. He shook Kevin gently and spoke his name just barely above a whisper.

"Kevin, you awake?"

Kevin didn't know if he should act asleep or wake up so he kept still. Ben sighed and dropped his head. He ran his fingers nimbly through his short, golden-brown hair and turned back around. Ben looked up at the sun and got up to put his clothes on, but it was still hot on this island. Ben thought he was in his boxers long enough so he put his pants on but kept his shirt off. Kevin opened one eye to see Ben stretching his arms, watching the muscles in his back flex as he moved. He smiled and closed his eyes once more as Ben turned around to see if Kevin had woken up yet. Ben grabbed Kevin's socks and pants from the branch and threw the pants at him to wake him up. Unfortunately Kevin, already being awake, felt the unexpected hit to the face. He groaned and pulled the pants off his face letting Ben know he's awake.

"Good you're awake." Ben kneeled next to Kevin.

Kevin sat up a bit, yawned, and stretched " Where are we?" he said wearily

"Umm… I dunno." Ben replied slowly. "After you were bashed on the head," Kevin rubbed the back of his head, "I flew to the nearest piece of land."

"Where's the plumber's badge?"

"In your pant's pocket I suppose. Why?"

Kevin looked at Ben stupidly and replied "Did you forget it works as a two-way communicator and a G.P.S.?"

"Yea...I can't believe I actually forgot." Ben said with an embarrassed smile.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Well?"

"Huh?"

"Get it! It doesn't work sitting in my pant's pocket." Kevin commanded.

As Ben turned to crawl to reach the device, Kevin kicked his butt. Ben slipped and his face made contact with a puddle of mud, where the water drip off the clothes and mixed with the dirt. Kevin laughed so hard when he saw Ben he started to tear up and he could hardly breathe.

"Ni-Nice look Benji!" Kevin barley got out between laughs.

Ben wiped the mud off his face, grabbed the pair of folded socks and stuck them into Kevin's open mouth.

Ben started giggling as Kevin glared at him with the pair of socks in his mouth. He spat them out and tackled Ben. They wrestled around in the grass both trying to dominate the other.

Kevin couldn't get a grip on him, but finally after all of his squirming Kevin pinned the smaller boy. He pinned both of Ben's wrists above his head and sat on his torso keeping the rest of his body pinned below him.

Ben could hardly breathe after laughing the entire time, "Ok. Ok. You win." he smiled.

"After the sock in my mouth I think I owe you one."

"But you pushed me into mud!"

"And you hit me in the face with pants which leaves the score 2 to 1 and it's my turn," Kevin smirked knowing he had won this too. Kevin was a little tired so he rested his forehead against Ben. Ben didn't mind too much of Kevin's proximity, but Kevin's breathing made Ben a little flustered and a little aroused. Plus, Kevin still hadn't put his pants back on.

"I guess we should try in get in touch with Gwen right?" Ben tried to make up an excuse to get Kevin off of him.

"Nah. I'm sure she'll figure out we're missing eventually."

"Wha-what about my parents? I'm sure they're worried."

"I thought you told me they left to renew their wedding vows and to go on their second honeymoon for the week?"

"Yeaaa, I forgot." Ben grew anxious as slowly, but surely, he became more aroused.

Kevin could tell Ben was uncomfortable, but he really didn't know why. That was until Ben's breathe hitched when Kevin's ass rubbed against his rising member through the jeans. Kevin smirked as he looked into Ben's glazed eyes.

"What's wrong Benji?" he slowly whispered into his ears.

Ben took a sharp intake of air as he felt Kevin's wet tongue lick the shell of his ear.

"Ke-Kevin..."

"Yes Benji?" What's wrong?" He whispered again and pressed his ass against Ben's neglected, buldging cock.

"Kevin..." said ben and he turned his head to one side

"Yes?" Kevin said as he slowly started to nibble his ear.

"I need you-" Suddenly the badge beside them glowed faintly and continued to beep and in seconds Gwen's head appeared as a hologram above the badge. The two boys separated before Gwen saw the two together. Kevin crawled quickly to the badge and picked it up. He turned the badge and himself the other way so that Ben was out of sight to give him time to compose and calm himself.

"Where are you two? You two have been gone for like two days! And another thi- Uhhh… why are you in your boxers?"

"Calm down we've only been gone for the night. And long story short, our clothes got wet and we're at… ummm where are we Ben?"

After a bit, Ben felt cool, calm and collected enough to reply. "We landed on an island, not to far off the course of the ship we sabotaged."

"How long were you two on the ship when the ship took off."

"About… 25 minutes"

"I could look up the destination of the ship and take the estimated time it would have taken it to reach it and-"

"Short, sweet and to the point please?" Kevin replied impatiently.

"I'll be able to tell you by this afternoon where you are and how you can get back. In the meantime don't kill each for the next... few hours or so."

"Somehow, I don't think that will be a problem." Kevin grinned as he noticed the bright shade of pink wash over Ben's cute face as he tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Ok I'll let you know when I have the information you need." Gwen replied, unaware of atmosphere between the two friends.

Kevin turned the badge off and smiled, "So, what do you wanna do for a few hours?"


	3. The Shore

Kevin stood there, eyeing ben with some curiosity after the "wrestling" match. Ben sat on the ground and brushed the dust off his shoulders - his back toward Kevin. Ben was feeling a little flustered and was adjusting and shuffling himself to his feet.

"Alright, well we have some time before Gwen gets back to us sooooo..."

"Sooo?" replies Kevin with a smirk. "Does that mean you're up for... wrestling?" raising a brow.

"Wha-uhhh- no!" flailing his arms in Kevin's direction.

"Afraid to lose?" stepping closer to the flustered boy.

"No it's uhh not** that**. I just ummm not feeling up to it" stepping backwards.

"You sure?" Kevin snorts and steps closer. "Cause you definitely felt **up** to it earlier, if I recall."

"I-uhhhhh.." Ben manage to stutter out and backup stumbling over roots and rocks in the sand.

"Careful there" He slide towards Ben placing an arm around his waist. "You might trip and hurt you're pretty little face"

Ben's face turned three shades of pink and he pushed against Kevin's chest with no avail.

"Think you're stronger than me, eh Tennyson?" He scooped Ben up and carried him towards the water.

"Kevin put me down!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Kay." Kevin smirk and threw him into the water.

Ben stood up and tackled the still-practically-naked Kevin into the shallow water. "Geez Tennyson, I thought you said you weren't up for round two?"

"Aw shut up" Ben smiled with the realization that he and Kevin were having fun like friends instead of the frienemies they always are. They wrestled in the water for a while, dunking and splashing each other. After a never-ending battle, exhaustion was catching up quickly from the fact that they had not eaten anything all day. They waded into the shore and laid on the warm, wet sand. Kevin looked to his side at Ben, who was on his back with his hand up to his face for shade from the sun, and Ben's lean, wet, shirtless figure sparked an interest in Kevin again. Ben's breathing was drastically heavy from the aquatic-wrestling match and his clothes stuck to his skin, showing every feature. Kevin's only article of clothing were his soaked, pale-yellow boxers that were stuck to his body as well, showing off every inch of his hidden features. Without realization Kevin's boxers were becoming unstuck from his skin as he hardening member pulled and pushed it higher up as Kevin gazed towards Ben. _'Shit!'_ Kevin turned the other way panicked with the realization that he had nothing to cover up with, except the clear, shallow water. He averted his gaze away from the oblivious teen. _'Dead kittens, old people, food... uuhhh.. jokes!' _Kevin's mind raced with several mental images to lower his noticeable "T-Rex". It had hardly lowered an inch when Ben had turned towards Kevin.

"Haha.. that.. was.. fun.." he managed between breaths. He shifted closer to Kevin as Kevin turned slightly more out of slight panic that the younger teen might react negatively at the sight of him.

"Kevin.. something wrong?" He asked playfully

"Uhh.. no. it's good, juuuuust enjoying the water. Haha.. ha." Kevin said meekly.

"Come on Kevin. I feel like we're finally bonding." He smiled and grabbed kevin by the arm and turned him slightly towards is direction. Kevin's semi erection flopped and hit Ben's leg. Ben's face light up with varieties of pink and his eyes widen with realization. Kevin just shyly looked away from Ben's face and he covered himself with slight shame. They both laid there for what seemed like an eternity; thoughts raced to each other's minds but hardly a word was spoken. Ben didn't move his hand away from Kevin's arm. In, fact what he did next was surprising to the both of them. Ben's hand traveled from his arm to his pecs. Kevin's eyes shot up at Ben's face who was looking down at his own body. Ben's hand traveled downwards slowly to the hem of Kevin's translucent, wet boxers, where Kevin had his hands to cover himself up. Ben softly swatted Kevin's hands aways and he played with the hem of his boxers. Kevin stared at Ben with such shock and we at what the boy was doing. Ben had kept his eyes glued to the semi-hardon through the boxers and shifted closer to Kevin until they were inches apart. Ben pushed took two fingers and pushed against is steadily growing member and watched with amazement as it bounced back into place. His hand idly played with the button of his boxers for a second before sliding his hand slowly inside. Kevin gasped as Ben took him into his hand and slowly, sweetly stroked him.

It felt so good after being blue-balled by Gwen too many times before. The touch of another hand on his cock was sending shots of electricity coursing through him. He tilted his head upwards some, closed his eyes and left his mouth slightly open as another gasp emitted from him. Kevin took Ben by the waist and hoisted him on top of the older teen. They laid on top of one another in the warm, wet sand. Their eyes locked, Kevin's glazed with lust while Ben's were filled with more emotion and thought than lust. Kevin slowly advanced toward the younger teen's lips with own and was meet by a pair of smaller, thinner, pink lips. Kevin inhaled and closed his eyes tightly. Ben had barely closed his eyes and brought his hands to run through Kevin's soaked, shaggy hair. Kevin's hands found their way down Ben's sides done to the hem of Ben's jeans, where they sat for a little before they found their way to his round, tight, muscular ass. He pressed down on Ben's cheeks and thrusted his hips slightly upward and groaned at the sweet friction it created as his hardon rubbed through the soft cloth of his boxer and rougher denim cloth accompanied by the outline of Ben's own erection. Sparks shot down their spines as tongues explored and hands roamed. The sweet friction continued and quickened, as well as intensified. Kevin and Ben could barely hold it any longer. Kevin's hand had unbutton Ben's jeans and his cock poked between the two bellies. The younger teen pulled away from the kiss, face flushed and hands squeezing Kevin's back. His eyes closed, mouth agape, eyebrows furrowed, as thick, hot white cream shot between the two, making them both equally messy and sticky as their bodies ground against one another. Kevin had watched the younger kid on top of him the entire time and could take no more. He snaked his hands between the two and flopped his bigger dick out of their cloth prison and pushed it between Ben's legs. He gave two strong pumps before he blew his hot, white wad into the air hitting both of the teens. It covered most of Ben's back and some had shot far enough onto Kevin's cheek.

They laid their in recovery and the glow of their fading, natural ecstasy before looking at each. Ben gazed into his Coal-colored eyes before looking down at his cheek and enticingly licked Kevin's juice off of him. Kevin just kept staring in amazement, hands still on the younger teen's ass. The sight of Ben licking a drop of his load off of him was enough to make his dick jolt in excitement. They held each other for a bit longer before Ben broke the silence and rolled off.

"Wow..."

Kevin sat up and looked at the exhausted teen with a smirk "Yea. 'wow' You seemed pretty good at what you were doing"

"Shut up!" Ben's face was still flustered only making his face tint with a darker shade of red. "I've never done that before"

"Suuuuure... you're just naturally born to be a cock tease" Kevin's voice laced with sarcasm while he rolled his eyes.

"I swear!" Ben pouted and looked away with false anger

Kevin chuckled and buried his face in the nook of his neck, tickling him slightly. "Aw don't be mad at me babe"

Ben's face could not possibly turn another shade darker after that "Okay okay..." he giggled slightly. "I'm not mad" he rolled his eyes while a smile forced its way to the surface.

The two adjusted themselves before jumping in the water for a quick rinse.

"I'm so tired and hungry..." complained Ben with a pout.

"I know. I know." Kevin agreed. "Let's find something to eat on this island"

"I don't want to walk... I'm too tired."

Kevin sighed and kneeled in front of Ben "Come on.. Climb on"

Ben's face was colored pink with that cute, noble suggestion as he climbed onto Kevin's back. He rested his hands and head on Kevin's wide, muscular, warm back and drifted to a slight slumber.

Kevin snorted but smiled at the younger teen. "So cute.." Kevin walked back towards the campfire to figure out their next move. Or better yet, to think about what had just developed between the two former rivals. With that final thought he bounded towards the woods near the campfire.


	4. Making it Official

Making it Official

Ben shifted slowly to the sound of wood cracking in a flame. His eyes fluttered open, warmth radiating from the flame and Kevin no where in sight. He sat up slightly and felt the oversized T-shirt on him drape over him. He looked down to see he was wearing nothing but his briefs and Kevin's black T-shirt. He sat in the dark with only the fire as a source of light. Nothing but the sound of a breeze rustling the leaves of the trees above and the soft crash of the waves against the sand and rocks on the shore. He brought his knees in closer to him and hugged him closer to his chest. The warm flames whipped upward with the breeze but the night's air still made it cold. Kevin's silhouette appeared between some trees and then came into view when the light of the fire hit him.

Kevin grinned when he saw Ben "oh hey, you're awake"

"How long was I out?"

"Umm... maybe a few hours."

"Wha?"

"Well it is dark now..."

"Has Gwen not called?"

"Yea. Maybe 3 hours ago. Why?"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Cause you were sleeping. Duhhhhh." Kevin looked at him like he said something stupid.

Ben glared at him "Well?"

"Well what?" Kevin asked innocently.

"Are we not leaving?"

"Nah, I thought you could use a vacation." Kevin asked with a smile. "Some R&R... stress relief." He took a quick glance at Ben. "Like earlier on the beach."

Ben buried his head further into his knees as Kevin laughed loudly. Kevin set some fish, that he had caught, above the fire to roast slowly. Then he plopped next to Ben. Ben felt a little uncomfortable even though he had instigated the earlier scenario on the shore. At least kevin was wearing pants this time.

"What's on your mind kiddo?"

Ben just looked at his toes while they kicked a small rock from one to another.

"Benji?"

"It's nothing." He smiled with a mask on.

Kevin could see through the lies and felt a little hurt, like he had caused it. "If it's me then we can go if you want" It was Kevin's turn to look at the ground

"No, it's not you... I'm just a little worried I guess. I'm not sure if worried is the right word."

"Worried about what?"

"It's embarrassing to say..." Be shuffled his feet.

"Just say it"He nudged Ben softly with a smile. "Nothing is embarrassing as popping one in front of you on the shore."

"Embarrassing?" Ben snorted. "There is definitely nothing embarrassing about what your packing."

"Oh yeah? Like what you saw?" Kevin asked slyly.

"I think I did more than just look at it."

"You can still do more than just look at if you want."

"Hahahahaha. You're such a manwhore."

"Whaaaaaaaaat. I just want some lovin'."

Ben punched him softly and felt a bit better about the situation between the two. Kevin draped his arm around Ben's waist and tug on his side. Ben smiled sheepishly and put his rested his shoulder._ 'This is nice'_ he thought _'I really like this. It's almost perf-' _

"Shit!" Kevin sprang up to the fish that we're drying up and turning a dark brown color from sitting next the fire to long.

_'Awesome...'_ Ben's sarcastic thoughts followed the daggers he was stabbing into Kevin's back. But that soon was replaced with excitement when the scent of cooked fish entered his nostrils.

After half a dozen fish later and two filled bellies, Ben and Kevin laid next to each other and gazed at the starry, night sky.

"Hey Ben?"

"Yea?"

"What is it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"When?"

"When you were to embarrassed to tell me?"

"Oh... that."

"Yea?"

"It's nothing"

"Don't you trust me yet?" Kevin frowned slightly.

"It's not that.. I just.. I'd feel stupid. I was just being emotional earlier."

"Please?" Kevin turned to lie on his stomach.

"Kevin..."

Kevin's face nuzzled Ben's neck softly. "Please?"

"Okay..."

Kevin tentatively kissed his collar bone and nudged Ben to continue.

"I... What... umm..."

Kevin continued to nuzzle his neck. "It's ok. You can tell me anything."

"Do you.. um.. see me as anything more... or could you? After we leave the island I mean?" Ben could feel Kevin smile against his neck.

"Does a certain someone have a crush too?" Kevin mocked.

"No it's not that I ju- wait." Ben's eyes widened "Did you say-"

"That I had feelings for you? Why yes I did." He said with a grin.

Ben closes his eyes and sighed and it felt like a weight on him left his body as the sigh escaped his lips.

"Did I scare ya?"

"Maybe hahaha."

"Can't believe you doubted me in the first place babe."

Ben's face lit up with the nickname.

"But If I'm gonna your boyfriend then we're gonna have to set some rules" Kevin wondered if the younger teen had heard him correctly.

"Did you say-"

"That's right."

"Kevin you don't have to make this public if you don't want to..."

"Ben? Do you want to keep it private."

Ben didn't answer. Kevin sighed and rolled away.

"Kevin.."

"What?"

"Don't be mad. I just don't know what other people will think."

"What other people? You should only care bout what I think. I only ever care about what you thought of me." Kevin admitted.

Ben felt like he had betrayed and hurt the older teen. Kevin had turned his back to him. Ben turned towards and touched his arm.

"Kevin. I'm sorry. I still want to be with you though."

No response was given.

"Kevin?" Ben heard a sniffle. He turned Kevin toward him to see the older teen's eyes a little swollen and pink as was trying to hold small tears back. "Oh Kevin." Kevin turned and hugged Ben softly and Ben snuggled into his warm chest. "You big softie..." He let their legs intertwine and they laid there for what seemed like hours till they both fell asleep.


End file.
